Build Me Up From Bones
by Regal Bandit
Summary: Robin/Regina AU where they encounter each other that night she ran. Robin offers to help her and she accepts. They fall in love but you can only run from your past for so long before it catches up with you, especially when the Dark One himself is far from done with you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to OUAT.

A/N: This has not been proofread. If you are a Beta and would consider betaing this story, I'd be grateful to you.

_Prologue_

Regina opened the tavern door at first excited and hopeful to meet this stranger with the lion tattoo. Memories of Daniel flashed through her head. His death played over in her head. Cora's sadistic smile. His failed resurrection. Rumpelstiltskin's words of darkness liking her. Panic set in and she just couldn't go in the door. Afraid for various reasons that she wouldn't even admit to herself, she ran away from meeting him.

As she fled she was sure she was doing this stranger a favor. She was showing this man a kindness. Her last gift of kindness. She loved Daniel, she was sure without a doubt he was her true love. Her fate was set and it did not involve second chances. She had pulled the heart of a woman. Surely no man in his right man, besides that imp Rumple, would be happy about that. No, there was no second chances for her. Avenging Daniel's death in some way, shape, or form was her destiny.

As she was accepting her fate she didn't watch where she was going and tripped over broken rubble, hurting her left kneecap the most. She cursed as pain shot up her knee as she tried standing. All of a sudden she felt someone touch her shoulder and out of panic and a bit of anger at herself and what made her fall, she pulled him down to the ground, wary and not caring if he was there to help or harm her. She heard him grunt as he hit the ground. He hit the ground on his stomach.

The man, dazed and shocked, turned himself over to look at Regina. "I saw you fall and thought you needed help. Clearly I was wrong. I don't whether to pissed or impressed." he said in a lighthearted manner, in hopes of calming her down. "Please let me help you up, well once I get myself up." the man grunted as he got up. He rolled up his sleeves and offered her his right hand. As she was about to take it her eyes focused on on his wrist. On his wrist was a lion tattoo. Her breathing got erratic as she started hyperventilating. No way this was happening, she had chosen to run but it had followed her.

He noticed her nervous reaction and tried calming her down. "Milady, I promise I'm not here to hurt you. You're hurt, I just want help."

"Maybe I'll end up hurting you." she warned in a soft voice.

"There are worse fates, milady." he responded.

"I'm fine, really." she said and pushed away his, even though her hyperventilating was getting worse. As she tried to get up her whole world went dark.

The man caught Regina before she hit the ground.

"Robin!" a heavy set man yelled to the man holding Regina in his arms. "We are heading back to camp. You are not bringing her are you?"

" Little John, she's injured and unconscious, I'm not leaving her here."

"Take her to the tavern then." Little John suggested.

"Take her to a bunch of drunks and leave her with and injured leg that would make it hard for her to run away. I was trying to help her and she overacted. I'm not going to do that to her," Robin winced as his shoulder started to hurt. "or them. Let's take her back to camp and tend to her wound. When she wakes, she leaves."

Little John huffed in disagreement as they headed off to their camp.

At the camp site Robin gently laid Regina down on his blanket and tended to her scraped and bruised knee.

She stayed in a restless sleep. He sat not far from her as she had nightmares. Little John sat beside him as Regina thrashed around. Robin rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms as she begged. "Mother, I'll be good, please don't!" in her sleep. A few tears ran down her cheek, which Robin gently wiped away. He looked at her with concern and pity.

Little John did not like this one bit. "Robin, no. She's trouble and she's a highborn. Look at her dress. She's too classy for these parts. She'd be a burden, a heavy burden."

"There's something about her. I can't put my finger on it." Robin looked at the sleeping Regina who had calmed down in his arms. " I want to help her, if I can. Ladies of her breeding would only come down her for a reason and that reason is to run. The least we could do is offer her a horse." Robin looked up at Little John and grinned. "Besides I have strong arms."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the rights to OUAT or it's characters.

A/N: Hasn't been proofread.

A/N2: I'd like to thank my 2 Tumblr friends blazingbaubles and regaloutlaws for their support and suggestions. Also I forgot to mention that the title of this fic is from a song from Sarah Jarosz. I was listening to the song on loop while writing the first chapter and thought it fit the tone of the fic quite well.

Regina's eyes fluttered open as the sun glared down on her. She groaned from the heat on her face and the aches in her body. Her legs hurt so much. She heard voices to her left and looked their way. Two men were talking while one of them was making a cane. She surveyed her surroundings as much as she could. They were deep in the forest, farther than she's ever gone.

She needed to get out of there and yet she didn't want to. She was extremely conflicted.

"Ah, your awake."

Regina fixed her eyes on the man hovering over her. He looked a lot like the man she met last night, though it was dark so she was still a little unsure.

"Two questions." Regina said in an commanding tone. " What's wrong with my legs? My left leg is hurting rather bad."

"You've badly injured your left leg. You have some light bruising on your right leg and some minor scrapes on your hands." he answered.

Basically she couldn't run away from him if she tried. "Next question: Are you the man from last night?"

" Yes and I have a lovely bruise on my right shoulder to prove it."

"And a lion tattoo?"

"Yes." he answered.

She was quiet as she studied the features of this 'true love' of hers. She met his eyes, they had sincerity in them. She tried to hide a smile over the fact that there might actually still be sincere people in this land. "What's your name?"

"Ah, you only said two questions, not three." he said playfully.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk before she corrected him. "Four. Lion tattoo."

"Ah, yes, you sneaked that one in there. My name's Robin and you are?"

"Reg -" she stopped herself. She was unsure if giving her real name was a good idea.

"Any name will do. I understand. I just need a name to call you."

She pondered for a second and remembered her mother, a Miller's daughter. "Mill - Millicent... Miller." Both Regina and Robin were unimpressed at her answer. She blamed her pain.

"How about I call you Milly or Mills for short?"

"Mills is fine."

"I've been making a cane for you to use." he paused before he continued, surprised at himself for how nervous he was for what he was about to say next. "You can stay here if you like." Robin saw her hesitant, unsure look. "Or I can take you home if that is what you wish. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to go back."

"What makes you think I don't want to go back?"

"Running late at night in the lower part of town in a fancy dressing gown. People happy with their lives don't do that, especially the rich."

Well he wasn't exactly wrong. Her curiosity over this man with the lion tattoo. She needed to assess this situation. The chance at 'true love' had nothing to with what she was going to say next, nothing at all. She kept telling herself that.

"A day or two to collect my thoughts might not be so bad." Regina told him.

He let out a breathe he didn't even realize he was holding. "Good. Very good. Take all the time you need."

Uncertainty and fear started within her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him point blank. "No one is this nice without wanting something in return."

"That's why." Robin quickly answered.

"I don't get it." Her brows furrowed from confusion.

"Because I get the feeling you haven't ever experienced genuine kindness."

"Once." Memories of Daniel played in her head.

"And where is this person, if I may ask?"

Regina gathered her composure before answering. "He's dead."

Robin sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't the one that killed him." Regina struggled to control her emotions.

Her words touched him greatly. Her life had been far worse than he imagined. He had noticed the ring she wore around her neck. Maybe she was a widow.

"Well, now there's two." He covered her hand in his.

She wanted to believe him so badly but was afraid to. "We'll see." was all she could manage.

He nodded. " Rest now. Dinner's soon. I'll have your cane ready by then."

She smiled slightly at kindness he had given here. How rare and odd.

He stayed by her side till she dozed off, with a greater resolve to help in any way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to OUAT or it's characters, I just play in their AU playground.

A/N: Not proofread but that will be changing very soon (yay!).

Robin finished making the cane near the campfire. Little John sat beside him.

"I went into town and bought some bandages. She's gonna need that leg wrapped up with proper bandages."

"Aww, you do care what happens to her!"

Little John only grunted in response. Robin laughed.

"Out of mere curiosity, Rob, but have you told her exactly what we do for a living? You know, stealing from her kind."

"Her kind? John, please. Besides I don't think she's like any rich person we've ever encountered. I haven't told her yet, but I will. It's inevitable. She's not stupid." Robin took a moment to look over at the sleeping lady still in his bed. "I think I'm going to need a new bed."

"Well you ain't taking mine. Besides I've been looking at our map and there's a lake nearby, a magical one. There's a rumor it can heal people."

Robin felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Oh."

Little John chuckled. "We wouldn't want her in any pain now, would we? What if it's actually broken? It's not like we can take a noble lady into town without questions. I don't believe for an instant people would buy her as anything but a noblewoman."

Robin sighed. "You're right."

"It's a two days journey so your love cane will still be useful until then."

"It's not a 'love cane'!" Robin snapped.

"I hate to burst your bubble here but I give her 24 hours before she leaves once she's healed. This life ain't no place for a noble lady and she will tire of it and go home. I just don't want you getting too attached... again."

"Now wait one minute this is a totally different situation!"

"We'll see."

Robin got up and stormed off.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Little John.

"To get the wagon ready for the trip!" Robin yelled back, though he mostly wanted away from Little John and the possibility of truth in his words and why it bothered him so much.

A while later he returned after cooling his head and making arrangements for their journey the following day, he found Little John eating stew in front of the fire... with their injured guest.

She was glaring at her stew in such a way that he was sure she was trying to will it to taste good. He smiled at her determination.

"You're back!" bellowed Little John, which startled Regina from her trance and she looked up and gave Robin a faint smile. "I've been telling her about Lake Nostril - "

"Lake Nostros." Regina corrected him.

"That's what I said."

Regina rolled her eyes as Robin laughed.

"Thank you for the cane, Robin. It's nice to finally move around a bit." Regina said.

"You're welcome, milady." Robin smiled and Regina found herself smiling back.

"So are you and your men soldiers? You don't look like the soldiers around where I live. From what I observed they seem very loyal and actually care about each other." she asked, a bit envious of the comradery.

Little John avoided looking at Robin, he could feel Robin's eyes on him nervous and a bit worried. Robin sighed, well here goes nothing.

He sat besides Regina. "We're family, not by blood but by bond. We are not soldiers though, well not in the law's eyes. If we are soldiers, we are soldiers to the poor."

Regina's heart sank. She forced the tears back and allowed her walls up to protect her.

"You are a thief." It wasn't so much a question as an acknowledgment.

"Yes." Robin confirmed. He couldn't look at her face, which went from warmth to ice in a matter of seconds, and he looked down and waited for the inevitable fallout.

Regina went numb. That damn fairy had sent her to an outlaw. Her second chance at love was with a thief?!

A/N#2: This chapter was short because I wanted it to end with Regina finding out his 'profession'. Plus Little John is very fun to write. Since we don't know much about his OUAT version, he is mostly based on the Disney animated movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to OUAT or it's characters, I just play in their AU playground.

"Though I must ask that you never call any of the Merry Men thieves. We only take back what is already stolen. Stolen from the needy to make the greedy richer. We are made out to be the bad guys, but we are not." Robin explained. He looked Regina straight in the eyes, even though she was avoiding his gaze. "You're excluded from this, of course. You are clearly different."

"I might not be that different." she muttered.

"You're still here, aren't you?"

Her left lip curled a bit and he smirked at her response.

"I'm not judging, I can't." I've ripped a woman's heart out, definitely not one to judge a thief, and an honorable one at that, she thought to herself.

"I - I -" she didn't want to show this much vulnerability. Her brown eyes finally locked with his blue ones, pleading. "The last man, person, who ever showed me true kindness... was killed because of it and I can't -" Regina couldn't continue.

"Thank you for thinking of me like that. We are very careful and I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Robin tried comforting her.

"No one ever plans to die! Daniel didn't!" she snapped. She fought off the nervous energy within her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Robin said sympathetically.

Regina didn't even hear him, her mind was too occupied with coming up with something to help her, ease her mind. "I've got it! I can help you!"

"How?" Robin inquired. Little John was just as curious.

"Magic. I know magic." Regina replied manically. "I can keep you safe!"

Robin and Little John looked at each uncomfortably.

"No." Robin firmly stated.

"Why not?" she exclaimed.

"I'm against it. The cost is too high. I'm against it for many reasons." Robin answered as politely as he could. He could tell that she had took this as some sort of insult. She looked like she had been punched in the stomach.

Regina wouldn't let up. "But I can do force fields, well I'm trying to. I can use them to help your men. I can help you! It won't hurt you, I'm trying to help! I'm trying to do good!"

"No!" Robin commanded and she looked at him with shock and anger.

"Little John?" Regina asked.

Little John shifted uncomfortably on his log. "Yes, milady?" he responded.

"I'm feeling very tired and would like to know where I can sleep." Regina focused all of her attention on him, not wanting to look at Robin. She hoped her cold shoulder hurt him as his words had hurt her.

"We made a new bedding for you. I'll take you to it." Little John answered, he looked at Robin. "I'll be back Rob." Robin nodded and sighed.

Later that night Regina crept slowly out of that and slowly and a bit painfully made her way to one of the horses. She calmed the jittery horse as she prepared him for a ride.

"Milady."

Regina nearly jumped. "Little John." She continued packing, turning her back to him.

"Had a feeling you would try this. Is there any way of talking you out of this?"

"What do you think?"

Little John chuckled. "That you're as strong willed as Robin!"

Regina held back a smile, she was still smarting from their fight. "I'm going to the lake by myself. He doesn't like magic so why bother him anymore. I can do this."

Little John just shook his head. Why in all the lands did he get stuck with two of the most hardheaded people he's ever met?

Regina continued. "You know I figured you or Robin would stop me," With her back still turned to him, Little John was not able to see the purple magic coming from Regina's right hand and felt nothing when she quickly turned and hit him with it.

Regina looked down unable to kneel to check on him. "Like I said I knew I would try to be stopped, just like I know Robin is too damn honorable to just let me go, but at least this will give me a head start."

She winced from the pain as she got on her horse, reminding herself that she's been in far more pain than this. "I hope I never meet that damned fairy again. She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried!"

And off in the night she rode.

Not long after Robin woke and found the unconscious Little John. He helped wake him.

"Let me take a wild guess and say our magical guest did this to you?"

Little John nodded, drowsily.

Robin looked over at the horses and groaned. "And she took my horse! Naturally. Come on get up."

With the help of Robin, Little John got up. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"She's headed to the lake."

"Of course she is. Why do the reasonable thing and let it heal on it's own?" Robin fumed. He was really hoping he could have talked her out of going to the lake unless she was in unbearable pain.

Little John laughed. "Oh, she's gotten under your skin and good."

Robin sneered in his direction as he prepared a horse. "From now on I'm listening to you and never helping a noble lady again."

"Sure." Little John didn't believe that for a second.

"You'll tell the men?"

Little John nodded and Robin headed off to find the mystery woman who had indeed got under his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own the rights, still playing in the AU playground.

*Talks of suicide, more of Tinkerbell thinking she was trying to commit suicide. Still warning just in case.

As Robin raced down the winding road in the early morning hours he saw ahead of him his horse tied to a tree. He slowed down and got off his current horse and tied him up as well. He went to his horse and petted her.

"Where's your rider, huh? Where did she go?"

Robin headed into the forest in search of her. It didn't take long to find her on the ground. She had clearly been crying and was nearly curled up in a ball, her injured leg was bleeding and swollen more than it was before.

All his anger faded as he rushed to side. He could tell she wanted to cry more but was holding back. Robin sat on the ground and gently moved her upper body up on his legs and stared down at her in pity as he slightly caressed her hair and brushed the mud of her wet face.

"Did you fall again?" he asked.

"No. Magic...tried to heal...myself." she gasped through the pain.

He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered, annoyed with the both of them.

"Okay, I'm going to lay you down and get a blanket for you to lay on and then check on your leg."

"I can do it myself." she tried getting up but yelped in pain.

Robin rubbed his face. This lady was a real handful, but he oddly found himself drawn to that. She definitely had a mind of her own.

She looked at him. "Well?"

Robin suppressed his laugh and he gently laid her down and then proceeded to set up a bed for her. After he had finished that he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder to hide her tears. She knew she had made her leg worse, far worse. As he laid her down she couldn't help but wonder why he was still kind to her and how long it would last.

He pulled up her dress , that had definitely seen better days, just high enough and he examined her wound and she hissed from the pain.

"I think you broke it." Robin said as he started re-bandaging her wound. Regina groaned. Great, just great.

"Well are you gonna tell me 'I told you so'?" she snapped.

"I'd take no pleasure in saying such a thing to you." Robin replied. "You're in far too much pain for such heartless words."

"I've been in far worse pain than this." Regina sneered through the pain. "Heartless you say -" and in the heat of the moment, fueled with pain and anger she admitted more than she wanted to, " I've seen my mother grab the love of my life's heart out and crumble it in front of me. All because it didn't fit into her plans for me! I know pain! It is my only constant, my only friend!"

Robin looked at her in horror.

"I'm so sorry." Robin apologized. "But why do magic if it's brought you nothing but pain?"

"It brought me to you. That fairy was a complete idiot, we could never work, but your kindness and the possibility of freedom was so delicious I just wanted a taste. A taste before I go back to the castle and go back to being the queen of nothing. People like me don't get happy endings we just watch spoiled brats get them." Regina sobbed bitterly.

Queen? Magic? This was all too much.

"What do you mean? Are you really a queen? What does magic have to do with us meeting? Is this a trap?"

" A fairy thought I was committing suicide, I wasn't, but she wanted to help me. I didn't ask her to. She used fairy dust to find you and she said you were my true love and my chance at being happy. She's clearly a horrible fairy. Her pixie dust failed. True love between a magical queen and a thief who hates magic? What a laugh. A trap? No, at least not by me."

Robin was dumbfounded. This was not remotely what he was expecting. "I don't know much about magic, obviously, and most definitely not fairy magic. But I wouldn't want a woman with me who would follow the advice of others over her own heart. Where's the freedom in that? Why did this fairy think you were suicidal in the first place."

"I was out on the terrace and I hit the railing hard with my fists and it gave way and I fell. Next thing I know I'm being saved by a fairy. We talked and I mentioned how unhappy I was in a marriage I never wanted with a man who idolized his dead wife and paid me no attention. My mother wanted me queen so a queen she made me. Destroying any obstacle in her way."

She looked away with tears in her eyes. He knew by obstacles she meant Daniel.

"I never wanted this life and I'm stuck in it. Rump - he was right. Darkness has tasted me and it's not going to let me go."

"Who said this? The person teaching you this magic? Maybe he wants you to believe that, but I sure as hells don't."

She smiled faintly. "I never went in."

"Huh?"

"Tinkerbell, the fairy, she led me to a tavern and pointed at you, well your tattoo, and pretty much said you were you my happily ever after. She left me at the door and I opened it." She stopped a moment to catch her breath. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't go in. I got scared. I had flashbacks of Daniel dying and I got scared and I was afraid what would be left of me if I let go of all my hate and pain. It's all I have. My hatred of the little girl who ratted me out and the king that adores everybody but me."

He offered his hand in support. Clearly she had been keeping this all locked up inside. "You'd meet the real you. I'd very much like to meet her as well."

She looked at him. He was smiling at her, it was faint but it was there. There was no pity or judgment from him. "I've done things you might not approve of."

"Do you feel remorseful?"

She answered him honestly. "I don't know yet."

"Well at least you're being honest. If going back to the castle will change you back or make you worse, then you shouldn't go back. It's your choice, of course. I can't make it for you. What is it that you want?"

Regina pondered this.

"Freedom."

His smile widened at her answer.

"I hope I can help with that."

"That would be nice." She smiled back and replayed some of his words in her head. "How would I have been a trap?"

"Caught that. I don't know if you'd be interested in that story."

"Seriously?"

Robin laughed. "It's only fair. I trust you - What exactly is your real name?"

"Regina."

"I know the meaning of that name. Your mother really was serious about your - future."

"Yes, but we're talking about you now." Regina insisted.

"Yes, yes we are. Well let's just say I have a life long enemy, the Sheriff of Nottingham. For a minute there I thought maybe he sent you to trick me."

"Oh, really? How?"

"I had a childhood sweetheart, a noble lady. Brunette, like you. Elegant manners, like you. You are both strong willed, but in different ways."

"Basically get inside your head through your heart."

Robin nodded yes.

"Besides your regal bearings, you are very different. Like I said I believed it for a split second."

"I wasn't exactly forthcoming." she sympathized. "I understand. Where is she now?"

"Last I heard helping the poor in her own way. Good heart. We lost touch over the years, especially when I became an outlaw. Life on the lam is not for her. She's been in ill health since she was young. You see the Sheriff sees women as trophies and he has several. He's tried to court her. He sees her 'breeding' as a stepping stone. He sees a lot of the noble women like that. Whatever helps him up the social ladder. He's never worked hard a day in his life, unless it has something to do with me."

"You're kind of too good to be true, you know."

"I've experienced too much. I don't want to be like the Sheriff, so I choose not to be. It's not always easy, but the right path rarely is."

"Helping me will definitely not be easy."

"I'm in too deep. Gods help me, you've gotten under my skin." Robin admitted.

Her cheeks got warm and as hard as she tried she found herself unable to speak. After all she had revealed and he still wanted to help her. She was becoming overwhelmed by it all and pain in her leg was not letting up.

"I'm still going to the lake. Honestly I don't think I can make it back to your camp, let alone the nearest town."

"I know. I don't like it, but I know. I could go back to the camp and get the wagon. You definitely need to keep it stabilized, but I'll respect your wishes. Whether I agree with them or not."

"I still want the lake, but thank you. I'd like to rest a little first."

"Yes. All this has been very overwhelming for me as well. Rest."

She fell asleep very quickly but her nightmares returned. Her body jerked and he laid beside her and held her close to him to keep her as stabilized as possible as not to worsen the injury. As she calmed down in his embrace, he rested his face near hers. While holding her he himself fell asleep and they both had the most peaceful rest they've ever had in both their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina slowly awoke. She felt safe and warm. She pulled what she thought was the blanket closer to her, her eyes still shut. She stiffened when she felt it move. Regina opened her eyes and saw Robin's left arm protectively holding her close.

His other arm was being used as her pillow. Her eyes stared at his neck. Okay, how in the hells did this happen?

"Robin?" she asked a bit nervous and quite annoyed.

He groaned and pulled her closer.

"Robin!"

This finally startled him awake. "Oh, sorry. I don't usually fall asleep when this happens."

"When what happens?" she asked as she gently pulled away from him as much as she could. She propped her arm up, tilting her head to the left and resting her face on her palm.

"You have constant nightmares but you seem to calm down when I hold you."

"I do? You stay with me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes. I can't seem to stop myself from helping you."

"I'm not some damsel in distress. Maybe that's your thing - "

She stiffened as he pulled a leaf out of her hair. " I know you are not and it's not my thing."

She crinkled her nose. "It really is though."

"I didn't want you to hurt your leg any further!"

"Well once we get to the lake that won't be a problem anymore. The sooner we get there the better."

"I can still get the wagon."

"No thank you."

Robin got up and prepared for their trip. Slowly he help Regina on his horse and then got on himself. He planned to come back for the other horse on their way home. It took them the rest of the day to reach the lake's location.

He carried her through the forest and past a shrine. He looked at her to explain it, but she looked just as clueless. Finally they reached the lake and he helped her sit by the edge of it. Regina reached her hand into the water and felt a shiver go down her spine. She immediately began to feel this was a mistake.

"Something's off here. Something's going on here." Regina said.

Before Robin could lift her up a woman started coming out of the water. Regina recognized the silhouette.

"Sirens. This lake is protected by sirens." Regina groaned.

Robin rubbed his forehead. He knew this was a bad idea. As the siren made it's way towards them he stepped in front of Regina to protect her.

"What's your name? Would you like to know mine?" the siren said in a sweet soft voice.

Robin stayed on guard as they now stood face to face. The siren continued, unafraid. "Because I can be anyone you want me to be."

"Sirens lure men to their deaths with words and manipulation." Regina informed Robin.

The siren briefly turned her attention to Regina. "If that was even true how would that make me any different than what you or the Dark One do. Hypocritical words, your Highness." She focused her attention back on Robin. "This man here is noble and good, such a rare quality in these times. The power of good is strong in this one, why would I want to destroy that?"

The siren leaned closer till her mouth nearly touched Robin's. "I can think of much more fun things to do."

Robin wasn't falling for it. "Not going to happen."

The siren pulled back and poured water over her. "We shall see." The siren's arms covered her face and when it was finally revealed again it was no longer the siren's face - but Regina's.

Robin looked at the real Regina and then the fake one. What sort of dark magic and trickery was this?!

"They have the ability to turn into what your heart desires the most." Regina informed. "Awkward, isn't it?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "It's not going to work." He told the siren.

The siren didn't change back but stayed as Regina. "But think of how much easier this would be." She caressed his face gently. "You can have what you want without the consequences. No husband to get in the way. You would be my husband." The siren rested her forehead against his. "You know you want to taste me. I've gotten under your skin."

She rested his hands on her hips. "You can have what is being denied to you. Your reward for being such a great man. You've earned it."

He struggled greatly to resist, but the allure of her magic was becoming too strong.

"You just simply have to kiss me. You know you want me. Pixie dust never fails. You know this. You can feel it in your skin."

Regina tried talking to him but it fell on deaf ears. He was too captivated by the lust in the siren's eyes, Regina's eyes. "Not real." he groaned.

"Better than real. Besides you know I want you to. You're my happiness and you do want me to be happy, don't you? Then make love to me." her eyes pleaded for him to say yes.

And with that he was a goner. He kissed her hard and tasted her, finally tasting her. Enjoying every minute and ever touch. Savoring his lips on hers.

"Wanted this...since we met..I...admit..." His teeth nipped at her lower lip tasting salty sweet. He could faintly hear his name being called as he was being led into the water. Then all of a sudden he was being jerked away. He fell backwards into the water as he watched the real Regina throw a fireball at the siren version of her. The siren screamed as shburned and her ashes spread across the lake.

Regina pulled Robin out of the lake and they both laid on the ground.

"I bloody hate magic!" Robin yelled.

"Well that sure as hells didn't look the case when you were making out with it!" she retorted.

Robin looked away from her, embarrassed.

Regina looked back at the lake. " I hope you like your fish well done."

He couldn't help but laugh at her joke, no matter how much it was done in bad taste. He licked his lips, the siren's taste still on them.

It was then he realized she did all this in seemingly no pain. "Your leg?"

"I drank the water while you were - busy."

Robin blushed profusely, knowing she meant while he was he was making out with the siren version of her.

They stared awkwardly at each other before Regina's stomach growled. "We better start our journey back to your camp."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I want to get as far away from here as possible."

"Looks like we finally agree on something." Regina smirked and the headed off, both vowing to themselves never to come back there again. 


End file.
